Forks?
by filly8
Summary: This is about bella about 2 weeks after she learns hes a vamp.. humor and randomness.. about bella coming to a stunning revalation about the school and town! EPOV Oneshot unless more is wanted
1. Chapter 1

Forks?

**EPOV**

I glanced in amusement at Bella as she stared in silent shock at her lunch as if in the middle of a great realization. Although amused at her stopping in the middle of her sentence I was starting to get concerned by the lack of blinking which I know is an important human function. I was also a tad bit curious about why exactly she was staring blankly at her tray.

"Bella?" I asked quietly

"Sporks..." She said in monotone as if entranced by something or she hadn't heard me at all.

"Bella what's wrong?" I gently shook her shoulder as I asked hoping to snap her out of it but only succeeded in getting the same odd reply.

"Sporks..." As she said this I noticed even Rosalie was starting to get concerned and apparently others in the cafeteria had noticed because I stated to hear Bella's name in their thoughts.

'_What's with Bella? Maybe she's having second thoughts about being with Edward..? And will go out with me!' _The idiot Mike thought after seeing Bella's apparent ignoring of me.

'_Hmm I hope Bella's ok.. she looks like she's come to a realization or something, she's even ignoring edward..' _and that is exactly why I like that girl, maybe I should do something nice for her next time she's around maybe subtlety hint to Ben about her interest? A thought for later I decided. I quickly went back to tuning others thoughts out as best I could and focused on Bella. She is still obviously far off in her own little land so again I shook Bella's shoulder and this time it worked.. well kind of.

"Hmm? oh Edward?" She still was definitely out of it that's for sure.

"Bella! what's wrong what happened there? I asked quickly

"oh well I guess I had one of those empathy-epathy- em-"

"Epiphany?" I asked trying to figure out what she could have an epiphany over in a high school cafeteria.

"Yeah that. It well.." she suddenly seemed to hesitate and blushed. Ok now I _had_ to know.

"oh come on belle you cant just stop there please continue" I whispered in her ear making her shiver and blush slightly before giving in.

"Well I guess I just realized.. well Forks doesn't have any well, forks..."she replied still hesitant.

We all looked blankly at each other until suddenly Emmett's booming laugh shook the building making everyone turn there heads to see what was going on. Then it hit me. Forks? And no forks only sporks... In the town of Forks! I started laughing more because of Bella's random epiphany then the actual fact of forks versus sporks (though that was funny also.) Apparently Alice and Rose caught on and their bell-like laughter echoed throughout the cafeteria and at that moment I heard the footsteps of a human coming close. Mike.

_'She just has to say yes now! I mean they're all laughing at her!'_

"Hey Bella!" he said in what he thought of as a smooth, sexy voice but was obviously to forced sounding.

"Yeah mike?" She asked in a wary tone guessing by now what probably brought him over.

"Well I was wondering—"He was cut off as Rose slid smoothly out of her seat on the other side of the table and walked over to him...

"Mike..."

* * *

OK well this is my 1st ever writing of any sort i don't even mean just on the web either (well besides high school essays..).. anyway i thought how weird it would be if the town of Forks didn't have forks in their cafeteria but instead sporks like my high school cafeteria does (and I think most do). I wrote the beginning of this out in a notebook a couple months ago but recently it's been yelling at me to type it up.

July 28th 2010- revamped this story a bit because it needed it to the Nth degree. I mean the number of spelling and grammar errors.. ugh! So if you do find any (and you will) just know that at least you didn't read this before that date above..


	2. AN with status update

Hey everyone!

I'd like to comment on all the great feedback for this fic! It makes me really happy that you all like it :D I especially am impressed with all those that liked it before the **revisions (6-28-10)** I also know a lot of you want me to continue.. But well I have no clue what to write next and nobody has really given me much. If you have any input on what could happen next please review if I don't get anything that sparks my plot bunny then this'll have to wait till I come up with one :P so again any help would be appreciated! Oh and I also have another Twilight fanfic (just another oneshot) but I think its pretty original in its setting and such. So please try it out and see if you can guess the POV! But beware that I've yet to edit that one.. Hopefully I will within the week though i am truely notorious for procrastination..

-Thank you,** Filly8**


	3. AN

Oh I wanted to mention one other thing and going back to change to other update seems like it'd take longer then this.. Plus I figure this will count as my re-post for my one shot ( I know it's kind of common to repost one shots so to gain review/advice/audience I've just never done it..) So the thing I wanted to mention was that not only do I have some fun or silly things on my profile I also am an avid (but picky) user of the 'Favorite Story' button and as I am a very active member of in quite a few fandoms there is quite a** selection **and even better is that most of them are **Completed stories**, so no waiting for updates! Woot ! Not to mention on my actual profile area there is a list of links to the top of the top in my favorites list with nice communicative authors that write **amazing ****original**** stories **fit to be in the series themselves. So just a thought, if you have any time where you're just wondering about searching for the perfect story go ahead and visit my profile/favorites list :D

**-Sincerely Filly8**


End file.
